


Poetry

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (06/05/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Spoilers, 2.03 "Minefield."  
  
Beta: The ever-reliable PJ who put up with my midnight tamblings.  


* * *

Amazing how a day can turn from perfect to crap in seconds.

The captain had invited me to breakfast. I spent the time with one ear listening to the captain, and my mind totally focussed on Hoshi. And what I was planning to do with Hoshi that night...

All right, I may have been a little distracted.

But why did the captain keep asking me questions? They were distracting me from my distraction.

I was relieved when the call came through about the Minshara class planet. At least Hoshi was on the bridge.

I smiled.

Hoshi. Dinner. Movie. After movie.

Perfect.

* * *

I was just wondering whether knowing Hoshi for over a year meant my normal first date rules didn't apply, when the mine exploded.

And Hoshi went flying across the bridge.

And my mind went completely blank.

The next few minutes is a series of snapshots. Hoshi carried off the bridge by the medics, the realisation there was another mine on the hull, and the fact which I would have to defuse it.

As I said, wonderful to crap in seconds.

* * *

At least Hoshi only had concussion and no-one was killedâ€”which was a great comfort. I was just beginning to think we could get over this. The movie was out but even grabbing a quick bite together in the mess would beâ€”

And then one of the mine's support rods went through my leg.

Oh, fantastic.

* * *

I don't know what they gave me in the shuttle bay to ease the pain after the Captain and I were rescued but it was better than the stuff the Captain administered.

Way way better.

And then to make things perfect, there was my Hoshi in sickbay as well! Asleep, on a bed. Wish she was in my bed. With me. And not asleep.

I sadly pointed this out to the Captain and Trip.

They looked rather startled so I explained that we had a date tonight but I supposed sickbay beds would have to do.

I was trying to get her attention when Doctor Phlox said he'd better take that piece of metal out of my leg.

Oh, yes.

I'd forgotten that.

* * *

When I woke up it was quiet. I vaguely remembered a lot more people there before but they were gone now. All that was left was me and a pot of jasmine on my chest..

Jasmine?

It wasn't jasmine in a heavy pot. It was Hoshi. She was asleep on my chest and her hair smelled of jasmine.

Mmmm. Very nice.

Dr Phlox must have given me more painkillers. The ceiling was moving. Rather rhythmically, I must say. I started to sway in time with it and the movement must have woken Hoshi.

She stirred and then sat up abruptly.

And then started to cry. She was very beautiful when she cried. No runny nose or snorts or sobs like Maddie.

Finally I remembered how to talk, and asked her what was the matter.

"You almost died. Again. If you almost die again I'll kill you."

Not the clearest of explanations. But perhaps it's the drugs. She must be on them too. I patted her shoulder in a comforting manner and drew her head down to my chest.

Her hair started to tickle my nose. It was so dark, yet warm at the same time. A warm black. I was so pleased with that description, I mentioned it to Hoshi.

She stopped crying and rested her chin on her folded hands. And her hands were folded on my stomach so all was right with the world.

Then she smiled.

Life was perfect again. I even felt charitable towards Mr Tucker. Well, almost.

But perfect or not, my leg hurt.

Just a little.

Hmmm. It wouldn't do any harm to ask, would it.

"Kiss my leg better?" I asked hopefully.

I pointed down to the spot where the mine's support had been.

Well, actually, I pointed somewhat higher, but you can't blame a chap for trying.

She looked down at my legs covered by the blanket. Then she smiled.

"I will. Later."

Apparently you can be in some considerable pain and still feel like  
jumping your beloved.

I wonder if Phlox would be interested in that particular piece of information?

Ooh, did I say that out loud?

And did I just think of Hoshi as my beloved?

Interesting. I filed that piece of information away to be examined when the walls stopped spinning.

And my beloved was starting to look a little worried.

"Malcolm? Are you all right? You don't think you've had too many painkillers, do you?"

Too many painkillers? Never.

Her beautiful dark eyes were like the dark of the galaxy outside Enterprise. Night dark.

"She walks in beauty like the nightâ€”"

Oops, said that out loud too.

Hoshi's really looking worried now.

"You are beautiful, you know" I said, poetically.

"Am I?" It never ceases to amaze me that lovely women like Hoshi can't recognise their own exquisiteness.

"Of course," I told her.

Then I remembered the next few lines.

"Of cloudless climes and starry skiesâ€”"

Hoshi looked a little startled. At least it was a change from worried. And I suppose I did rather launch into full declamatory mode. I lowered my voice a little.

"And all that's best of dark and light/Meet in the aspect of her eyes"

Hoshi melted in front of me.

Must remember this and apply knowledge later. Preferably when next in bed with Hoshi.

"Oh, Malcolm," she said. Then she ran her thumb over my lip.

Gosh. That felt nice.

"Don't stop," she said.

I don't know why. I wasn't moving. I hadn't done anything but lie here.

Oh, the poetry.

Except I couldn't remember any more Byron. Never liked the chap much anyway. Bit of a drama queen really.

Well, if we're in bed together we need robust seventeenth century chaps not ponces like Byron.

"How about some Donne? Sound man, Donne. He knew what to do with a beautiful woman in your bed."

Hoshi pointed out, rather unnecessarily I might add, that she was actually sitting in a chair.

Details, details. I waved them airily away.

Part of Hoshi was on my bed. Actually, part of her was on me.

I wonder if she...

No, I wasn't going to be deflected. Donne and his many works were calling.

"John Donne. 'To His Mistris Going To Bed' " I announced.

Donne was a great poet but couldn't spell to save his life. Oh, well.

Then in for the kill. She if she could resist this.

" 'Licence my roaving hands, and let them go/Before, behind, between, above, below.' "

I tried to illustrate Donne's words with suitable actions but unfortunately the Starfleet uniform and Hoshi's position only really allowed the behind bit. Damn. I was really looking forward to Before. And between. And below. Definitely below. And most definitely Before.

Oh, did I already say that? Never mind. Hoshi's Before is certainly worth repeating. Now, if only I could manage the zip Before might be a distinct possibility...

Lucky man, Donne. He didn't have to worry about jumpsuits.

"Malcolm!" Hoshi said. But she was giggling so I tried to segue elegantly from Before to below. Unfortunately my arms weren't long enough.

Never mind. Behind was more than lovely enough to be getting on with.

And I'd got to Behind and a bit of Beforeâ€”well, before I'd even kissed her. I couldn't decide whether or not this was a good thing.

Groping or kissing. An interesting dilemma. I thought of a number of scientific tests we could conduct to discover which was best.

A large number of which involved Hoshi getting up on this bed. But she wouldn't cooperate.

"I don't want to hurt your leg"

Bugger my leg.

I WANT GROPING. NOW.

"More poetry," she whispered.

Damn. Apparently groping was out. At least for tonight.

She lay her head beside mine on the pillow. It must have been uncomfortable, half on the bed like that so I offered to get on the chair with her so we could cuddle.

She laughed again. The soft warmth of her breath on my cheek...

"Love poems," I whispered. "I know a lot of love poems."

There was a pause.

Hoshi became very still.

I was starting to feel very tired.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?" she whispered back.

No, too cliched. No cliches for my Hoshi. She's too precious.

How about:

"Love, love me do. You know I love you"

Always liked those 1940s songs. Or were the Beatles from the 1930s?

Hoshi's eyes were round with astonishment. And dark. Dark and round and soft.

The pain in my leg was wearing off. The tiredness was becoming overwhelming. It was nice to give in to Hoshi's dark eyes, to fall into blackness knowing she was there.

The last thing I heard was Hoshi's voice telling me not to dare to go to sleep.

Sorry, love, tooâ€”

* * *

The normal noise of sickbay woke me.

Dr Phlox was feeding his bat. Crewman Cutler was helping Phil Nguyen eat breakfast. A few other crewmen were moving about in the main area.

God, my leg hurt. The painkillers must have worn off.

I called Dr Phlox. Really, I'm not a wimp where pain was concerned but this was something else.

I could barely think.

So it took me a little while to understand what he was saying. Something about a reaction to the drugs yesterday and he'd try another.

Fine, just get on with it.

Ah, that's better.

Time for more sleep.

* * *

I had the weirdest dream.

All about jasmine and poetry and beetles andâ€”

BloodyhelldidIreallysaythat?

And that? And....

I pulled the blanket over my head.

Breathe, Malcolm. Breathe.

Panic later.

* * *

It was later and I was panicking most successfully.

I panicked through lunch, and thoroughly through Trip's visit.

I panicked so much I almost missed his mumbling apology for teasing. Christ, Trip, that's nice but don't you see I have a major crisis on my hands?

I didn't say that, of course. I graciously accepted his apology by shrugging.

He clapped my shoulder, smiled, and left. I took a moment to worry about the smile.

Then back to full time panic.

I panicked for Britain all afternoon. It was international panicking. In fact, I'd be a shoe-in for the All-international Panicking Medal, 2152.

I was so proud of my achievement.

But all that panicking resulted in a decision. One which I was comfortable with. One which I knew Hoshi would understand.

I was so sure she would understand, that when Hoshi came in I thought it would be easier to pretend to be asleep.

Unfortunately she'd seen me lie down.

And she didn't believe I could fall asleep in 0.24 seconds.

Damn.

And now she's drawn the curtain around the bed.

Double damn with cherries on top.

* * *

We avoided last night quite well for at least five minutes. Hoshi talked about the damage to the ship and how the crew were.

Maybe it was just a dream. Maybeâ€”

"Malcolm. Last nightâ€”you were quoting poetry to me."

Her voice was shaking. How am I supposed to deny everything when her voice was shaking?

It's not fair.

And why does she have to look at me like that? I'm wounded, she should be kind to me, not look like that. It worries me when she looks like that, and I have enough worries to keep me going until the twenty-third century, thank you very much.

"Dr Phlox said you had a bad reaction to the painkillers last night. Do youâ€”was itâ€”"

I wish Hoshi would learn that inarticulateness is my preserve. It's most unfair of her to be nervous as well. It makes a bloke feel somewhatâ€”protective.

Yes, protective. Just like I feel for Madeline. After all, Hoshi and I haven't even been out on date yet.

I couldn't possibly love her. Lust, yes.

Oh, definitely lust, I thought, remembering the feel of her under the jumpsuit. Wish I'd managed to undo that zip...

But not love. Malcolm Reed didn't do love.

I opened my mouth to explain all this to her.

But it didn't come out quite as I'd planned.

* * *

Before this moment, I've never been kissed by someone I love.

I could get used to it.

Very used to it.

Addicted, even.

Still haven't got that bloody zip undone though.

Mmmm...who cares about a zip?

* * *

I, Malcolm Reed, armory officer, friend of Trip Tucker, reciter of poetry and lover of Hoshi Sato, was kissed by the woman I adored.

And I soared among the stars.


End file.
